Forgive Me
by Rii Okita
Summary: Kaito di tinggal mati oleh kekasihnya. Selama satu tahun dia terpuruk dalam kegalauannya. Akankah dia bisa menemukan pengganti dari kekasihnya tersebut? penasaran? ayo baca aja nyan :3


**Disclaimer :**

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corporation**

**Nee...Don't Like Don't Read **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kematian mu terjadi karena kelalaian ku. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak datang terlambat, mungkin sekarang aku masih bersama mu. Bercanda dengan mu, tertawa dengan mu, juga tersenyum dengan mu. Tapi kini dirimu tengah tertidur dalam tanah berselimutkan salju, dan Aku tak bisa melihat mu lagi.

"Apa kau merasa kesepian, Miku?"

"Kaito, apa kau sudah selesai? Ayo pulang…" ucap sahabat karib ku, Luka

"Ya, aku sudah selesai" kata ku sambil meletakan setangkai bunga mawar

Aku masih merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri. Sebagai seorang pacar, aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Sudah satu tahun berlalu tapi aku belum bisa melupakannya. Mungkinkah aku terlalu menyayanginya?

"Kaito…" Luka menghentikan langkah kaki nya

"Ada apa?" tanya ku

"Aku mohon, jangan terus terlarut dalam kesedihan! Kalau kau seperti ini terus Miku pasti juga sedih…" jawab Luka

"Maaf…" kata ku

Bagaimana aku tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan? Ketika orang yang ku sayangi meninggal akibat kelalaian ku. Aku masih belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Andai aku bisa mengubah takdir…

* * *

"Kami pulang…" ucap Luka ketika membuka pintu

"Selamat dataaaang!" sahut seorang gadis dengan riang gembira

"Miku.."

"Miku? Aku ini Rin! Kaito-nii lupa ya?" sahut Rin lagi

"Ahaha maaf ya Rin" kata ku

Dulu Miku lah yang selalu menyambut ku ketika pulang ke rumah. Aku tinggal bersama Luka, Gakupo, Meiko, Gumi, si Kembar, dan…Miku. Alasan mengapa kami bisa tinggal satu atap adalah ketika aku, Gakupo, Luka, dan Meiko mencari tempat tinggal di Kyoto. Kami ber-empat adalah sarjana pengangguran yang berniat mencari kerja di kota Kyoto.

Namun, pada suatu hari aku dan Gakupo melihat panti asuhan yang terbakar. Para pengurus panti pun kebingungan. Aku dan Gakupo pun segera menelpon petugas pemadam kebakaran dengan segera. Setelah api padam, para pengurus panti berterima kasih pada kami. Dan ke esokan harinya kami melewati tempat panti asuhan itu lagi, kemudian kami melihat seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan sedang memandangi puing-puing bangunan tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kemana semuanya?" tanya si anak laki-laki

"Kalau begini, kita akan tinggal dimana? Hiks hiks" tanya si anak perempuan

"Apa kalian salah satu anak dari panti asuhan ini?" tanya Gakupo, mereka hanya mengangguk

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya ku

"Nama ku Len, dan yang itu kaka ku namanya Rin…" jawab anak laki-laki itu

"Bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal bersama kami? Rumah kami memang tidak besar, tapi cukup nyaman untuk di tinggali" kata ku sambil mengulurkan tangan

Mereka pun merai tangan ku tanda jika mereka mau tinggal bersama ku dan juga yang lainnya. Mereka sungguh anak-anak yang hebat. Mereka tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya dan itu membuat mereka menjadi anak yang kuat. Dan sampai saat ini kurang lebih sudah 3 tahun mereka tinggal bersama dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami.

"Aku harap…aku bisa sekuat mereka…" ucap ku dalam lamunan

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Len yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ku

"W-woi sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya ku

"Sejak pisang di olah menjadi pisang keju" jawab nya dengan polos, aku hanya tertawa

"Tawa mu berbeda…saat Miku masih ada kau tak pernah tertawa menyedihkan seperti ini" cetus Len sambil meninggalkan ku

Len mungkin benar. Dulu ketika Miku masih ada, dia selalu menghibur ku. Rasanya begitu manis untuk di lupakan. Aku jadi ingat ketika dia pertama kali Luka membawanya ke sini. Dia terlihat begitu pemalu. Hahaha manis sekali. Luka bilang jika Miku akan tinggal bersama dengan kami, tentu saja aku, Meiko, dan yang lainnya menyetujuinya.

Setiap kali aku sedang membaca buku pasti dia…

"Kaito baca buku apa? Ayo jawab baca buku apa? Cepat jawab baca buku apa?" tanya nya tanpa henti

Hihihi kalau di ingat-ingat rasanya lucu sekali. Ahh…Miku…Aku merindukan mu…benar-benar merindukan mu. Aku ingat ketika aku menyatakan cinta pada mu, wajah mu benar-benar terlihat seperti udang rebus. Aku merindukan saat-saat kita bersama.

* * *

Sore ini pun aku mengunjungi makam Miku. Namun ada yang aneh di sana. Ada banyak orang yang mengerumuni makam Miku. Aku mencoba mendekat, tapi ketika aku hampir sampai mereka justru meninggalkan makam Miku. Dan ku lihat seorang perempuan yang masih berdiri tepat di depan nisan makam Miku. Mungkinkah dia mengenal Miku?

"Kaito Shion?" tanya perempuan

"Hm.." aku menganggukan kepala ku, dan perempuan itu pun pergi

Aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku mendekati makam Miku dan meletakan setangkai mawar di sana. Aku membersihkan salju yang menutupi nisannya.

"Hatsune Miku…nama yang amat cantik" ucap ku

Ketika aku selesai, aku melihat perempuan yang tadi sedang berdiri tepat di bawah pohon di belakang ku. Awalnya ku kira itu adalah penampakan arwah. Aku mencoba menghampirinya.

"Kamu ini siapa?" tanya ku

"Bawa aku ke rumah mu…" jawab nya

"Ha?" aku bingung

Tapi melihat dari keseriusan wajahnya sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan pada ku dan juga yang lainnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung membawanya ke rumah.

* * *

"Aku pulang…" kata ku sambil melepaskan sepatu

"Selamat dat—siapa ituuuu?!" teriak Rin yang terkejut melihat perempuan itu

"Ada apa Rin?" Len menghampiri Rin

"Si-siapa itu?!" Len ikut terkejut

"Jangan tanya itu di sini, tidak sopan membiarkan tamu seperti ini" kata ku sambil mendorong mereka

"Permisi…" ucap nya sambil melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tamu

Semua mata tertuju pada ku dan perempuan ini. Mungkin mereka pikir dia akan tinggal di sini juga.

"Kaito! Siapa dia?" tanya Meiko

"Mana aku tau, saat aku tanya saja dia tidak menjawab" jawab ku pada Meiko

"Nama ku Yowane Haku…" kata perempuan itu

"Ohh…" respon kami semua

"Aku sepupunya Hatsune Miku" lanjutnya

"O—Apaaaa!?" respon kami lagi

"C-coba ulangi lagi?" Len masih kurang yakin

"Aku sepupunya Miku, Hatsune Miku" tegasnya

Aku yang terkejut hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Pantas saja tadi dia ada di makamnya Miku.

"A-ada perlu apa datang kemari?" tanya Gakupo

"Aku ingin tanya apa yang terjadi padanya?" dia balik bertanya

"Ini semua salah ku…" kata ku

"Kaito-nii…" Rin khawatir

"Andai saja waktu itu…aku…"

"Tolong ceritakan dari awal…ku mohon…" Haku memelas

"Satu tahun yang lalu aku mengajak Miku berkencan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dia Nampak sangat bahagia. Kami berjanji akan bertemu di depan toko boneka di statsiun jam 5 sore. Namun aku datang terlambat 45 menit dan sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa Miku. 3 orang perampok mendatanginya dan merenggut paksa tas nya. Karena melawan, akhirnya Miku pun di dorong hingga jatuh ke bawah, tepatnya ke rel kereta tersebut lalu dengan cepat kereta pun melindas tubuhnya. Aku yang baru datang segera mencari-cari Miku, ku kira dia marah dan pulang tapi ketika aku menelpon ke rumah, Meiko bilang Miku belum pulang. Lalu aku mendatangi orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul, dan aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat jasad seorang perempuan yang sudah di tutupi dengan kain putih itu adalah Miku. Merasa masih tidak percaya, aku pun berlari ke tempat keamanan untuk melihat rekaman CCTV nya. Dan benar saja itu adalah Miku. Maafkan aku…Yowane-san…" jelas ku sambil meneteskan air mata

"Begitu ya, Ini bukan salah mu, ini sudah jalan Tuhan…" ucap Haku

Suasana di ruang tamu pun hening seketika…

"Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi temannya…hiks" lanjut Haku sambil membungkukan badannya

"Y-yowane-san…" Meiko menghampiri Haku

"Miku sangat kesepian…Dia kabur dari rumah dan bertemu Luka…hingga akhirnya dia mengirim pesan pada ku jika dia sudah memiliki keluarga seperti yang dia inginkan…terimakasih banyak…hiks…" katanya lagi

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungi Miku…maafkan aku…" ucap ku dengan penuh penyesalan

"Miku bilang Kaito itu orang baik, dan dia sangat menyayangi mu…dia juga bilang sampai mati pun dia tidak akan pernah berhenti menyayangi Kaito…hiks" Haku mendekati Kaito

"Ano…hiks…hiks…ini bersihkan dulu ingus mu…hiks" kata Rin yang memberikan tissue pada Haku

"R-rin!" Len menarik tangan Rin

"Lalu…apa yang terjadi pada 3 perampok itu?" tanya Gakupo

"Mereka sudah di tangkap dan ayah ku bilang mereka akan di tahan seumur hidup.." jawab Haku

"Ayah mu?" Gakupo sedikit bingung

"Iya, Ayah ku adalah kepala polisi…" jawab Haku lagi

Pembicaraan yang menyedihkan kini berubah menjadi pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Ntah mengapa luka di hati juga penyesalan ku atas kematian Miku sedikit terobati ketika bertemu Yowane. Dan ketika Yowane pamit pulang, rasanya aku tidak ingin membiarkannya pulang. Tapi aku tidak berani macam-macam padanya.

"Hey Kaito jangan lupa kunci pintu nya!" teriak Meiko

"Iya…" jawab ku

"Jaga Haku ya, Kaito…"

"Miku!" aku segera menoleh ke belakang

Aku yakin itu adalah suara Miku…aku yakin! Miku…kau ada di sini kan? Kau memang tak terlihat tapi aku bisa merasakan kehadiran mu…

"Kaito-nii…" Rin menghampiri ku

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya ku

"Len marah pada ku, jadi bisakah malam ini aku tidur dengan mu?" tanya Rin

"Tentu saja…" jawab ku dengan senang hati

Malam ini akhrinya aku pun harus tidur dengan Rin karena Len marah padanya. Yah dasar si kembar ini memang lucu sekali.

"_Kaito…Kaito…Kaito…"_

"_Miku? Aku senang bisa melihat mu lagi. Apa kau bahagia?"_

"_Aku sangat bahagia sekali…"_

"_Syukurlah…"_

"_Sepupu ku…Yowane Haku, tolong jaga dia ya…"_

"_Miku…"_

"_Cintai dia seperti aku mencintamu, sayangi dia seperti aku menyayangi mu… ya?"_

"_Tunggu Miku! Jangan pergi! Miku!"_

H-hanya mimpi…tapi mungkin itu adalah Miku yang masuk kedalam Mimpi ku. Dia ingin aku menjaga Haku. Kenapa?

* * *

Hari ini aku berjanji akan bertemu dengan Haku jam 3 sore di taman. Aku ingin menceritakan mengenai mimpi ku semalam.

"Gawat! Aku terlambat 45 menit….45 menit…Haku!" aku cemas dan berlari sekuat tenaga, takut akan kejadian yang menimpa Miku akan menimpa Haku

"Kaitooooo…." Haku melambaikan tangan

"Hosh..hosh…" aku kelelahan

"Kau kenapa?" tanya nya

Ntah kenapa aku langsung memeluk Haku dengan erat. Hati ku berdebar-debar sama seperti apa yang selalu ku rasakan jika aku bersama Miku.

"K-kaito…" Haku malu

"Izinkan aku menjaga mu…" ucap ku

"Hm…" Haku menganggukan kepalanya

"Jadilah milik ku…Haku…" ucap ku sambil terus memeluknya

"Iya…" bisik nya sambil balik memeluk ku

"Apa benar kau mau? Padahal kau baru sekali bertemu dengan ku?" tanya ku dengan serius

"Aku sering memperhatikan mu dari jauh…kau bekerja di rumah makan cepat saji kan?" kata nya

"Aku sering melihat mu, tapi kau jarang melihat ku mungkin karena banyak pengunjung sehingga kau tidak ingat wajah ku" lanjutnya lagi, aku hanya tersenyum

"Kita akan selalu bersama kan?" tanya ku

"Iya…" jawab nya dengan manis

Mungkin pertemuan ku dengan Haku juga sudah takdir. Semua orang tau jika rencana Tuhan pasti memberikan hasil yang indah. Miku mungkin sudah tidak hidup di dunia ini, tapi dia akan selalu hidup dalam kenangan ku ini. Tapi sampai kapan pun aku tak mau menyamakan Haku dengan Miku. Biarlah Haku tetaplah Haku, aku tidak akan memintanya untuk berubah seperti Miku.

"_Terimakasih…Kaito"_

Suara Miku lagi, aku berjanji akan mejaga juga menyayangi Haku dengan sepenuh hati ku. Karena itu jangan khawatir, Miku…

* * *

**Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca 8'D**

**Maaf kalau ada kesamaan tempat dan kejadian (?) #plak**


End file.
